The field of the present invention is vibration reduction devices.
The structural parts of machinery often causes noise vibrations or structural vibrations that must be reduced in order for the machinery to be effective. Various means for controlling vibrations have been proposed. For example, in order to control the noise vibrations that exist in the exhaust pipes of motorcycles, material having concave surfaces is added to the inside or the outside of the pipes. Vibration isolating blocks and other similar devices are also commonly employed. However, such vibration control means require extra material or elements which can add weight, cost and complications for assembly.